finalstandtwofandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Weapons are the main means of defense against enemies in The Final Stand 2. Most are purchased and upgraded in the Shop, with some exceptions. Each weapon is unique and has its own characteristics. Weapons are separated into two main categories: main and gamepass. Main weapons can be bought in the Shop with no outside fee, while gamepass weapons require a gamepass for use. Statistics The effectiveness of a weapon is governed by a variety of statistics and special traits, each of which may be improved with various Perks, Mods, and the weapon's upgrades. * Damage - The base damage dealt by the weapon against the unarmored torso or limbs. But what kind of zombie slayer would aim their gun anywhere besides the head? That's why the headshot multiplier is also shown, provided the weapon has one. * Critical - Critical chance of the weapon, which causes it to deal triple damage at base when it procs. It's nonexistent without perks or upgrades. * Targets - The amount of targets the weapon can hit with a single attack. If it isn't a whole number, the last target to be hit only receives a portion of the full damage. * Speed - How fast the weapon can attack based on attacks per minute, and whether or not it's fully-automatic. * Reload - How long it takes to reload the weapon. Most weapons use magazines while others reload one round at a time. Be aware that detaching the magazine from a weapon will immediately transfer its ammo to the reserve. ** Reload speed reduction doesn't scale linearly, meaning 100% reduction doesnt give you an instant reload, but regardless this stat should be kept as low as possible in order to avoid being vulnerable during a reload. * Accuracy - Overall accuracy of the weapon. The left value is for hipfire and the right is for aiming. If there's only one value then aiming isn't an option. ** Be wary; anything below 100% accuracy will start to become inconsistent the further you are from the target. * Recoil - The kick of the weapon, whether for hipfire or aiming. If it's at least 10 it'll kick quite hard, making rapid fire less consistent. Fortunately the weapon always recovers to the original point of aim. * Range - How far away the weapon can fire before being completely ineffective. Eyeball the distance before firing or use the rangefinder on your NVGs. * Efficiency - How much ammo from the ammo box is needed to refill one round of the weapon. If it's lower than 100% it needs more than 1 ammo per round. * Magazine - The amount of ammunition in the weapon's clip or magazine that is ready to be fired at a moment's notice. Beware, small magazines and rapid fire rates do not mix very well. * Reserve - The amount of additional ammunition in the weapon, which is used to replenish the magazine. When it's empty, it's time to refill the weapon or sell it off. ** Certain weapons have their entire ammo in the magazine and thus don't have a reserve altogether. * Weight - The amount of space the weapon takes up. More weight makes you walk a little slower, and you can't carry over your maximum weight. * Money - The percentage of money the weapon receives from hitting or killing enemies, usually reserved for high-damage weaponry. * Special - The special traits of the weapon that are shared by very few others at most. Main Weapons (NOT UP TO DATE) These weapons are part of the main game, and can be obtained without the prerequisite of owning a gamepass. Pistols These weapons have low damage and low ammo capacity. They are most often used in the early-game. * Submachine Guns These weapons function similarly to assault rifles, but tend to deal less damage and are typically used at an earlier point in the game. Assault Rifles These weapons have strong damage and high ammo capacity, being used mostly during mid-game. Shotguns These weapons fire multiple bullets/projectiles per shot at the cost of low accuracy and low range. These weapons are usually used to generate cash or power through the early game. Rifles These weapons have a low rate of fire, but do high damage. They are extremely effective against uncommon and boss zombies, being usable throughout the entirety of the game. Melee Weapons These weapons have low range, but deal high damage and require no ammo (with the exception of the Chainsaw). They are commonly used either in the early game or in the late game with powerful Perk setups. Interestingly, these weapons do not have an official weapon type. They share a display case with launchers. Launchers These weapons fire an explosive projectile. They are typically used in the late game and are used to wipe out or weaken large crowds of zombies. They share a display case with the melee weapons. Heavy Weapons These weapons tend to be both extremely expensive and extremely powerful, being almost necessary to use in the late game. Heavy weapons tend to deal high damage and consume a lot of ammo. Laser Weapons These weapons are sold by the Mobile Shop and are only available for purchase once every five days without upgrades. They do not consume ammo, but instead recharge over time. Gamepass Weapons These weapons are available on the second floor of the Shop, only available via the purchase of their given gamepass. Each gamepass section has five weapons and five weapons only. Overkill Pack These items tend to focus on high amounts of carnage and overkill. Their stats are strongly overbloated and so are their downsides. Pirates vs Ninjas These items function as a mix of ninja and pirate-styled items and are both cheap and effective. The Pirates portion features guaranteed critical chance synergy with Flintlock type weapons while the Ninjas side imbues poison and insanely high damage for its early-game arsenal. BBQ Pack These items revolve around high rates of fire, both figuratively and literally. Demolitions Pack These weapons focus on high damage, heavy-area destruction. Everything in this pack has a Blast Radius. Classic Pack These weapons are a homage to the old era of ROBLOX and tend to function in a very vanilla-like manner. They feature the ability to Ignore Armour, are upgradable with health/armour/stamina gain on kill and lack a headshot multiplier in favor of more base damage. SWAT Pack These items are a nod to the weapons used by conventional SWAT teams and revolve around crowd control and espionage. This pack features guaranteed critical chance against targets afflicted by stuns. There is an excellent mix of early-game firearms and late-game support grenades to choose from. Fire & Ice Control the power of the elements with various forms of weapons that can deal damage with fire or slow with Ice. Features the freeze mechanic exclusive to this pack which acts as an accumulative stun when zombies reach a certain threshold of being frozen. Certain enemies are more resilient to the freeze effect. Technician's Gadgets A pack uniquely focusing on the best aspect of gamepass content - gear! Every item in this pack is either a consumable or deployable usable in the mid to late stages of the game. Their aid is invaluable to a team, but lack much manual input. Perhaps that's a good thing for you? WWII Pack A pack of old World War II antique weapons likely consisting of content suggested by players in the discord. Every firearm in this pack has the ability to be upgraded with a partial pierce, giving every gun an excellent option against zombie concentrations. Technician's Gadgets 2 A sequel to the original, this pack also heavily focuses on gear, but there are a few differences from the first. All the gear in this pack are deployables, most of the gear have manual input, and the pack also includes a single weapon. Category:Game mechanics